1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing an improved residential fire sprinkler limited-demand water supply system. More particularly, this invention concerns such a system for use in residential homes wherein a supply of water is automatically provided to fire sprinklers by means of air pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A growing number of homeowners and fire authorities are recognizing the benefits of installing automatic fire sprinkler systems in homes. Some jurisdictions have mandated installation through local ordinances. Automatic fire sprinklers are generally installed in homes in accordance with Local Fire Authority and the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) requirements. The NFPA has set present requirements in NFPA Standards 13D and 13R. These codes require a sustained water supply at a given water pressure for a given period of time. This is referred to as the system demand. The system demand for a single family residence is, generally, a minimum 60 pounds of water pressure to force water through the sprinkler heads for a period of 10 minutes.
Typically, there are areas where the domestic line water pressure is not sufficient to provide the required system demand. In addition, there are a number of types of homes where installation of a self contained automatic fire sprinkler system is the preferred protection from fire. In particular, remote homes, homes with reduced water pressure, homes with limited fire protection, and homes which, especially in an emergency situation, have no dependable water supply and/or with limited or no electricity. In the prior art, the types of homes described above have been limited in fire protection to relatively expensive and bulky self-contained automatic fire sprinkler systems. Such self-contained automatic fire sprinkler systems typically (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,865 to James J. Makibbin) contain a single large "dead" water tank to hold water and one or more electric pumps to pump the water upon system demand.